1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to refrigeration apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved refrigerator shelf apparatus wherein the same is arranged to rotatably mount support shelves.
2. Description of the prior Art
Access to various component portions of a refrigeration housing, such as a freezer or refrigerator unit, is rendered relatively inaccessible to many individuals of impaired physical abilities when requiring such individuals to gain access to various portions of such container structure at remote interior portions of an associated refrigeration cabinet. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for the basket or container structures to be rotatably mounted within the refrigeration unit about a central shaft.
Prior art refrigeration shelf structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433,885; 4,181,037; 3,858,529; 3,794,952; and 4,948,207.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a new and improved refrigerator shelf apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.